Hans Remer
SS-Truppfuhrer Hans Remer was a former German officer of the Schutzstaffel and now serves the Soviet Union, helping the Soviets retrieve gold reserves stolen by the Nazis in exchange for immunity and a share in the wealth. He serves as the primary antagonist of Call of Duty: Crisis Raining and Call of Duty: Crisis Hailing. Biography World War II Remer served in the Waffen-SS during World War II, leading Kristoff Gleiss. Remer fights in fierce battles in Palestine and Sinai, with Remer fighting to defend German trench lines in the deserts, fighting off waves of British, then keeps fighting to defend a couple villages, fighting off British assaults. After this, he keeps fighting past British trenches, pillboxes and nests and fights to assault supply camps and convoys in the deserts. He keeps fighting in multiple vicious battles in the deserts, in which Remer fights to defend several camps and villages, fighting off British assaults. He then fights to defend German lines and positions in the desert, fighting off waves of British. He then keeps fighting to defend a hill, then fights to defend German positions by a river and then fights to defend a German held ridge by an oasis. After this, Remer and Gleiss are sent to Russia, where they battle Russian forces to hold a hill, then they assault and seize a village. Here, they help soldiers of the German Asien Korps in their shipment of stolen gold to be delivered to the German Asien Korps over in East Asia. After their work is done, however, Remer has his men conduct a savage massacre of the Russian inhabitants in the village, his men slaughtering many villagers. When Gleiss tries to stop this, Remer simply knocks him out and ties him up to a pole before he and his men then leave him to his fate. Cold War Remer later returns to Germany, but he is captured by the Soviets when the war ends. However, beforehand, he had captured records showing where the German Asien Korps had hidden the stolen gold after the end of the war, and Remer offers to show the Soviets where the gold is in exchange for immunity and a very hefty sum of the gold. As such, Remer directed Soviet troops and operatives lead by Colonel Korsakov at his side to find the gold, searching throughout East Asia. However, at this time, the Taiwan War and the Sino-Indian War erupts, including in some areas where the gold holdings are. With that, Remer leads Korsakov's troops in finding the gold a midst the vicious fighting, with Remer leading troops in combat against Mike Harris and his men in several various skirmishes throughout East Asia, while they build a secret alliance with Chinese PLA officer, Jie Li Hin, to help them. Eventually, after much fierce fighting, Remer and his men are bested in several skirmishes with Harris and his men, who are receiving much help from Gleiss, who survived the incident in Russia. Gleiss leads Harris to Remer's base in Tibet, where they assault the city and palace Remer is situated. Once confronting each other, Remer fights Gleiss, wrestling him over a rifle and then Remer kills Gleiss. Remer then engages in a firefight with Harris, and in the end, Remer is killed. Personality Remer was an exceedingly cruel and ruthless individual who was also incredibly greedy, disposing of anyone who got in his way. He would not tolerate anyone disobeying him and he was rather uncooperative to others. However, he was shown to be genuinely protective and loyal to those he considered to be friends, but even then, he would become very ruthless towards his friends if he felt they had betrayed him in some way. Relationships Kristoff Gleiss Initially, Remer was very amicable and supportive of Gleiss, and showed himself to be somewhat protective of him. However, this all changed when Remer ordered a massacre against Russian villagers, and when Gleiss tried to stop this, Remer betrayed Gleiss and abandoned him. As such, they came to despise each other, with Gleiss wishing vengeance on Remer, and they end up fighting each other in the end. Korsakov Remer and Korsakov were suspicious of each other, and they usually argued and insulted one another, as both men didn't believe the other would keep their promise. Both men were simply attempting to use each other, and it is hinted that they might have tried to disposed of the other when they had outlived their usefulness. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Villains Category:Nazis Category:War Criminals Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Military Characters Category:Assassin Category:Addicts Category:Adulterers Category:Barbarian Category:Chaotic Category:Destroyers Category:Complete Monster Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Category:Creators Category:Cheater Category:Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Obsessed Category:Terrorists Category:Serious Category:The Heavy Category:Extremists Category:Authority Category:Fanatics Category:Thief Category:Frauds Category:Gaolers Category:Enforcers Category:Psychopaths and Sociopaths Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Traitor Category:Vigilantes Category:Thugs Category:Communists Category:Provoker Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Greedy and Selfish Category:Defilers Category:Rogue Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Guardians Category:Recurring Category:Slavedrivers Category:Gunman Category:Heretics Category:Hunters Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Egotists Category:Cowards Category:Oppressors Category:Incriminators Category:Jerks Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:One Man Army Category:Golddiggers Category:Blackmailers Category:Rapists Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Brutes Category:Mind Breakers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Category:Paranoid Category:Deceased